Running From An Honor
by lovesong101
Summary: Tamara doesn't want to serve as a maid for the royal family at their knigdom. what happens when she turns twelve and is wanted at the knigdom for her services a maid? okay you guys, it sounds bad, but just try it. i wil uplad rest if u like it , so pls rv
1. Chapter 1

"Oof." She grunted trying to push away her maid. "Oh, Tamara. You're going to have to live with it if you're to serve in the kingdom." Sarah, the maid, replied to Tamara's grunt. Sarah was to help Tamara get dressed properly. Which included wearing very uncomfortable dresses and even more uncomfortable under garments.

"But that's the problem, Sarah. I don't want to serve the kingdom. I want to be free." Tamara replied ripping off her corset.

"Now, you can't be running around talking like that, can you?" Sarah scolded "And it's not like you'll have any more freedom here." Sarah muttered under her breath. Tamara giggled. At least some one felt the way she did.

But at that very moment her butler, Sandro, knocked on the door. "Sir Charles is wanting to see you, Lady Tamara." Sandro said from behind the door. Sarah giggled because she thought Tamara and Charles were a little more than friends. Meaning secretly liking each other. But not admitting it to anyone. Not even themselves. "I'll be down in a minute. Ow! Sarah, really! I'm not a twig!" Tamara bellowed as the maid closed her corset in tight. After Tamara got dressed, she ran down only to be stopped by her older sister, Melissa. "Tusk, tusk. I thought you should know by now that you're not to be running down the stairs." She said, speaking like a wise 16 year old. Tamara was still 11, but in the fourth month she'll be turning 12. Tamara walked the rest of the way mimicking her sisters' wise voice. When she finally got to the living room she forgot everything and smiled. She curtsied. "Sir Charles." She said looking up from her curtsy. "Lady Tamara." He said with a deep bow. "The weather is nice outside. Good for walking. Shall we?" he asked after both of them got up from their bowing and curtsying. "Definitely." Tamara replied stifling a giggle of their formality. She looped her arm around his. She hated being all formal with him but sometimes it was funny. But she missed the good old days when they used to make mud pies and played together. but now they were 'growing up' and she was to be sent to serve in the kingdom a month after her 12th birthday. That is still five months away.

When they got outside, Charles looked troubled. "Tamara. I confess! I cannot stand being formal with you. I cant believe that I'm saying this but this is extremely boring! We need t oplay and have more fun. If I stay like this a second more, I'm going to burst!" Charles said, sitting on the floor stubbornly. He looked up at Tamara and asked, "Are you joining me or not?" Tamara stared at him. she couldn't believe her ears. Did he actually feel the same way she did? She looked at the wet ground underneath her feet. "Oh, well." She said, sitting down next to Charles on the floor. They looked at each other and started laughing. Then she took sum mud from underneath her and threw it into Charles face. She tried not to laugh at his sight, but when he started laughing she joined him. he took some mud off of his face and threw it at her face. They didn't stop laughing.

After they finished playing, they lied down on the ground. "Charles, have you ever felt like you don't want to do your role in life. Like you want to change?" Tamara asked, wondering if she could confide in him. He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked looking confused. "Oh, I don't know. I just….. Remember when you used to teach me how to street fight and handle weapons. You taught me what your older brothers taught you." "Until our parents found us tumbling on top of each other fighting." He replied, smiling at the memory. "Yes. I've been thinking a lot about this lately but, I want you to teach me more. All the basics. Everything." Tamara said looking hopeful. Charles stared at her then said, "You want us to fight till we get severely hurt? Sounds good to me. when do we start? He asked, grinning.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


End file.
